Multi-limbed and Full of Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Spider Man and Squirrel Girl meet another Spider Man from a parallel world. One who has problems inside and out!


**After doing some Spider Man research, I got a story idea and got to to work on it! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Spider Man was going over some S.H.I.E.L.D. paperwork when something furry landed on his head.

It was a squirrel.

"Ha ha! We lost them, Monkey Joe!" an excited voice said.

Spider Man sighed.

Running in was the furry and peppy Squirrel Girl carrying a big bag. "Mission accomplished! I can't believe they were gonna throw these out!"

"Oh, boy. What is it this time?" asked Spider Man.

"Spidey! You won't believe this! The Yankee Stadium was gonna pitch all these beautiful peanuts!" She opened the bag to reveal her stash.

Spider Man cocked his head back. "Seriously?"

"I know right?! Throwing away such precious peanuts?! Not on my watch!" Squirrel Girl and her three squirrel partners Monkey Joe, Tippy-Toes, and Mr. Lieberman began scarfing down the nuts.

"No, I mean are you seriously fussing over some day old nuts?" Spider Man said.

But Squirrel Girl was too busy munching to listen.

Miles Morales, also known as Kid Arachnid, walked in to see the furry ones chowing down. "Man, they don't call her Squirrel Girl for nothing."

"Well, she and squirrels have a lot in common. They're both pretty nutty." Spider Man said.

"Say, Spidey." Squirrel Girl turned to them with a mouthful of peanuts. "What were the squirrels like when you went to other dimensions with Miles?" Flicks of crumbs and spit came from her mouth.

"Uh, we didn't see any squirrels." Kid Arachnid said, a bit confused by that random question.

Squirrel Girl swallowed with shock. "WHAT?!" She frowned. "That is really tragic..."

"Right...I'm just gonna do some training now." Kid Arachnid walked off.

Squirrel Girl shrugged. She heard a ping and took out her phone. "Ooh! Better check the news!" She gasped. "WHOA!"

"What is it?" asked Spider Man. "A peanut vendor is going under?"

Squirrel Girl stared at her phone with her face hanging out.

Spider Man was puzzled by the unresponsive, slack-jawed look of his friend. "Is it bad?"

The furry heroine just turned her phone in Spidey's direction. He looked at the and nearly screamed. "WHAT THE-?!"

* * *

In the middle of New York, Spider Man swung around the city.

But there was just one thing, it wasn't Spider Man.

Sure, he hand the same costume, but he had six arms!

"Where am I?!" the six-armed Spider Man said as he landed on top of a building. "It looks like New York, but it's...different."

"You're calling the city different?! What about you?!"

The masked hero turned and took a step back. He saw another Spider Man but with two arms. With him was a girl with a squirrel tail.

"What the heck?!" He shot his webs at them, but the heroes dodged in time. The webs came from all six of his wrists!

"Whoa! Six web shooters?!" Spider Man said. "Awesome!"

"Either this is some kind of sick joke or I've finally snapped!" Six-armed Spider Man said.

"I think it's neither!" Squirrel Girl sent out a call and her personal army of squirrels came out and jumped onto the Spider Man.

"GAH! What the-?! Squirrels?!" He tried to get them off, but even six arms couldn't stop multiple squirrels armed with sharp teeth and attitude. They bit and chomped and latched onto his head.

"Keep it up!" Spider Man said. He kicked his doppelgänger down and webbed all of his arms to the ground.

"Okay, cease fire, boys!" Squirrel Girl ordered. Her fuzzy partners got off.

The six-armed Spider Man struggled. "What is going on here?! I thought I was the only one with spider powers!"

"Sure, you thought so. But I'm a spider too." Spider Man said. He came to get a closer look. "Six arms, huh? That's a new one."

"Oh, man! This is so awesome!" Squirrel Girl squealed with joy. "A six armed Spider Man?! How cool is that?!"

"Cool?! It's most certainly not cool!" snapped the six-armed Spidey.

Squirrel Girl went up to the bound spider. "Are these arms real?" She reached out and squeezed under his second left arm.

"AH!" he squirmed around. "Stop that!"

Squirrel Girl squeezed another armpit, Six-armed Spidey started to giggle.

Once she heard that giggle, the squirrely superhero decided to have some fun "Cootchie coo!" She started tickling all six of the spider's underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Quit it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The helpless Spider Man couldn't keep it in. Squirrel Girl's nails were murder!

It made things worse when Squirrel Girl's squirrels joined in on the tickling. They brushed their fluffy tails against his armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE! UNCLE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, okay, Squirrel Girl!" Spider Man pulled her away. "Let's give him some air."

Six-armed Spider Man growled when the tickling stopped. "What kind of screw-loose nightmare am I having?!" he blurted out.

"You're not having a nightmare." Spider Man said. "I'm guessing you're a Spider Man from another universe."

"Another universe?! Yeah, right!" snapped Six-armed Spider Man.

Spider Man took off his mask and smiled.

Six-armed Spider Man's eyes doubled. "What?!"

"Yep, I'm Peter Parker." He reached out and took off the other spider's mask. "And so are you."

He was right. The two Spideys had the exact same faces. They were both Peter Parkers.

Squirrel Girl and Spider Man took the webbing off their captive.

The two Peters stared at each other for a long time.

"So, this really is another world, with it's own Spider Man." The multi-armed Spider Man grumped as he put his mask back on. "One Spider Man is bad enough."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Spider Man put in his mask. "There's nothing wrong with two handsome superheroes."

Six-armed Spider Man shook his head. "You don't get it do you. Being Spider Man is the worst thing that could happen to me! I lost everyone close to me! So I tried to get rid of my powers using a chemical cocktail I created, and now I've turned into this!"

"A chemical cocktail?!" Spider Man blurted out. "Dude, that did not work out for Dr. Jekyll so there's no way it would work on you!"

"And why would you want to get rid of your powers?" asked Squirrel Girl. "Spider Man is like, the coolest hero ever!"

"Thank you!" Spider Man said.

"No, it's not!" Six-armed Spider Man yelled. "Being Spider Man is a curse!" He pointed at his two armed twin. "You're me, so you know why! I lost my Uncle Ben, my best friend Harry, Captain George Stacy died in my arms, and his daughter Gwen, my girlfriend, blames me! My life is just a living nightmare!"

"Gwen Stacy?" Spider Man said. "You mean Spider Girl?"

Six armed Spider Man tried to comprehend what he just said. "What do you mean Spider Girl?"

"Well, I don't know a Gwen Stacy here. But I did meet one in another world where she became Spider Girl when I-I mean, the Peter Parker from that world...died."

"Died?!" Six armed Spider Man exclaimed. "What do you mean died?! And what's with Gwen becoming Spider Girl?!"

"In that world, Peter Parker sacrificed himself to save the world. When that happened, criminal activity skyrocketed. So Gwen Stacy took it upon herself to build spider-themed technology, don a white and pink Spidey suit and became Spider Girl. Fighting crime alongside her father."

"You mean...George is still alive somewhere? And Gwen becomes a hero?!"

"That's right. Gwen knows that the world needs a spider. And Aunt May helps her out too."

"Aunt May?!" Six armed Spider Man jumped back. "Her too?!"

Spider Man nodded. "Yep, ever since Peter Parker died in that world, all hope seemed lost. But his family and friends, the people close to him, didn't let the doom and gloom get them down. They decided to be just like Peter Parker and keep on fighting."

Six-armed Spider Man was speechless.

"You can't just quit, Spidey." Squirrel Girl said. "What will this town do when there's no hero to save them? Because New York needs a Spider Man!"

"I...I understand, but..." He looked at his extra arms. "I've turned myself into a freak."

"Just because you've got a couple sets of arms you're gonna label yourself and hate your own guts? I don't think so!" Squirrel Girl said. "You have six arms. So what? I have fur and a tail coming out my butt and you don't see me throwing a pity party!"

Monkey Joe and Mr. Lieberman scurried onto her shoulders. "I embrace what I have. It's not a bad thing, it's what makes me me! Besides, you got off easy."

"I have?"

"Yeah! You could have grown eight eyes, a gross looking fanged mandible, and hair all over your body! Now those kind of spiders, they'll make ya poop your pants!"

Six armed Spider Man burst out laughing.

"Huh. He's laughing." Spider Man mused. "You sure there's not another squirrel tickling you?"

"Nohoho," he stopped laughing. "That was just funny, that's all."

"Nothing wrong with a good laugh." Squirrl Girl said. "You should try it more often."

"She's right." Spider Man said. "Instead of focusing on all the negatives, try thinking positive. I used to hate my life, but after meeting other heroes and other spideys from other worlds, I finally see how small my problems really are."

"And no matter how bad things get, the world will always need you." Squirrel Girl added.

Underneath his mask, Six armed Spider Man finally smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I guess my New York needs me. But how am I gonna get back home?"

"I can help you with that, Spider Man."

The heroes spun around.

Appearing in a mysterious pink mist was a woman sitting in a mechanical chair. She had short grey hair and wore red glasses over her eyes.

"Madame Web." Six-armed Spider Man said. "I should have known."

"Wow, that's the Madame Web of your world, huh?" said Spider Man.

Six-armed Spider Man cocked his head forward. "You have your own Madame Web? Having just one of her a nightmare already!"

Madame Web smiled. "Glad to see your sense of humor has returned, Spider Man. Shall we go?"

The hero walked over to Madame Web. He looked back and waved goodbye to his new friends. "See you around, good looking!"

Spider Man waved back. "You too, Handsome!"

"Think he's gonna gen alright?" asked Squirrel Girl.

"Yeah, he's a Spider Man. And if there's one thing I know about the other Spideys, is that there's always hope. And helping people always comes first."

* * *

Six-armed Spider Man returned to his own dimension. "Huh. I'm back." He looked out and sure enough, this was his New York.

"I hope you learned something, Spider Man." said Madame Web. "Good-bye."

She vanished.

"Well, time to get these six arms a work out!" Spider Man was about to swing into somebody action until a voice reached him.

"Peter?! Is that's you?!"

Spider Man turned and what he saw made him stumble.

It was a woman wearing a white and pink hooded Spider Man costume.

But a girl was wearing it. And Peter recognized the girl's voice.

"Gwen?!"

The masked woman took of her hood and mask. Underneath was a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes.

It was Gwen Stacy.

"PETER!" Gwen ran over and hugged the hero. "You're back!" Her shoulders started to heave. "I'm so sorry, Peter! I didn't mean to drive you away!" Tears fell from her eyes. "I never should have blamed you for dad's death! You tried to save him and I just pushed you away! Oh, Peter! Please forgive me!"

She kept crying, still holding onto Peter.

"It's okay, Gwen." Spider Man put all six arms around her. "Everything's okay now that we have each other." He took a look at his girl. "So, you've become Spider Girl?"

Gwen sniffled as Shen wiped her eye. "Yeah, you've been gone along time. The city's been falling apart without you. So I put together spider-based technology and became Spider Girl. I know it's not the same as being bit by a radioactive spider, but-"

"I think it's perfect." Spider Man said, putting his hands on Gwen's shoulders.

Gwen smiled. "So, any particular reason you have six arms?"

"Yeah, I tried getting rid of my powers with a chemical but..."

"I see." Gwen said with a laugh. She stroked his second right arm. "May I?"

"Oh, you wanna feel?" Peter flexed his six arm muscles. "A little of this? How about a little bit of that?"

Gwen just giggled. She felt her boyfriend's muscles, all of them. "Pretty awesome, Spider Man."

"Yeah, but it'll be hard to go on date night with these extra guns. So until I find a cure, Peter Parker is gonna have to take a break. So, Spider Man is back in town!"

"And his secret weapon, your friendly neighborhood Spider Girl!"

"Hey! Get your own catchphrase!" Spider Man nudged her.

The couple laughed and swung through New York City together.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I love Spider Man and Squirrel Girl! I've always wanted to do a story with both of them!**


End file.
